Dia y noche
by Naomi neko-chan
Summary: Sasunaru es algo triste pero fue una idea que tuve mientras escuchaba música así que léanla y dejen comentarios xD


**Etto… Bueno es la segunda vez que escribo por lo que supongo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto. Esto es una pequeña historia o más bien resumen de los pensamientos de Sasuke, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba unas canciones de Evanenscence O3O, los dejo leer para que luego opinen.**

La desgracia del pasado me persigue aunque trate de terminar con este suplicio de vida que he tenido, todo aquel rencor me lo impide. Me sigo preguntando el por qué tuviste que dejar este mundo como un ángel caído, si el verdadero culpable fui yo, nadie más que yo.

Tus últimas palabras grabadas en mi memoria son lo que me dejaron un odio hacia mí mismo, pero no encuentro la forma de no hacerlo.

"El día es donde los seres brillantes y de buena voluntad bailan y se regocijan de esperanza de un nuevo mañana, mientras que en la noche la desesperación es esperada por aquellos que son egoístas y crueles de corazón", es la frase inventada por ambos la cual me había preguntado por que dos personas de tan diferentes ser pueden pensar tan similarmente, pero la respuesta es una idea de tantas del porque teníamos ese pensamiento, el mundo es cruel nada es ni bueno ni malo, la gente que baila en el día son los que se sacrifican por aquellos que se encuentras en la desesperada noche.

Aun si todo aquello no hubiera ocurrido, yo habría seguido por mi camino oscuro sin conocerte, pero de todas formas hubieras muerto por tratar de salvar a alguien inconscientemente de ello, por eso es que el día no debe iluminar más a ya de su territorio si no será segada por lo que hay más a ya de lo permitido.

/

Gracias por venir conmigo, aun estando ocupado has venido- decía aquel rubio lleno de felicidad

No me hará daño salir a acompañarte unos momentos.- contestándole con una pequeña sonrisa

/

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa sería una de nuestras últimas conversaciones hubiera dicho algo mas y no cometer errores más adelante, pero para desgracia del ser humano una vez perdido algo no puedes recuperarlo del pasado.

"Aquellos que desiaron enfrentarse a la muerte y al pasado solo han conseguido romper el alma de aquellos que dejaron este mundo, solo consiguieron lo que querían en forma física, pero la realidad es cruel una vez perdido a un ser querido sus recuerdos se esfuman al igual que su cuerpo, pero su espirito seguirá dentro de nosotros cuidándonos atentamente". Son una de las tantas frases que solías decir en los momentos más tristes o cuando te encontrabas en un funeral, pero me pregunto si al igual que esas personas que decidieron retroceder el tiempo yo también rompería tu alma por el tan solo hecho de querer verte sonreír una vez más, ahora que soy una de las víctimas de los arrebatos, me pregunto si estará mal desear algo como eso.

/

No te sientas mal no es tu culpa- con un poco de pena que se mostraban en sus ojos de color celeste-. Se que hiciste lo que pudiste, así que sonríe y di mi nombre por última vez como solías hacerlo, pero me gustaría que me prometieras algo, cuando la luz de mis ojos desaparezca, olvídate de mi nombre, olvida mi existencia.

No me pidas que haga algo como eso, soy responsable de todo esto si tan solo…-con un gran remordimiento que hasta en sus ojos oscuros se demostraban- Tan solo hubiera hecho algo antes de que salieras por la puerta.

Por favor no sigas culpándote, y cumple mi último deseo di mi nombre y luego olvídate de mí, de esa forma mis límites se irán.

/

"La luz necesita de la oscuridad para poder resplandecer, al igual que la oscuridad necesita la luz para poder producir sus sombra, se necesitan mutuamente, si la oscuridad deja ir a la luz, sería lo mismo que solo permaneciera la noche esperando un nuevo amanecer".

Somos igual que ellos nos necesitamos mutuamente, sin ti en mi vida no hay luz, solo seré otro trozo de la oscuridad.

Ahora lo único que puedo recordar son tus palabras y tu sonrisa, trate de olvidarte tal y como me lo pediste pero se me es imposible borrar toda tu existencia que se encuentra alojada en mi alma.

Por qué dime el porqué de todo esto, ¿por qué tenías que ser tú y no yo?, ¿porque no pudimos perecer juntos, porque me tenías que dejar solo?¡Dime él porque Naruto!


End file.
